livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Rooney
Anakin Rooney is the brother of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker. Anakin is really close to his siblings. History Anakin Alexander Rooney is the first son of Karen and Pete Rooney and is the brother of the Rooney children. He is currently 21 years old years old making him older then the others by a few years. Relationships Jordan Michaels (1st ex-girlfriend) Anakin and Jordan were dating for a few weeks until Jordan broke up with him because she found someone else. Liv Rooney (Sister) Anakin and Liv are both protective of each other. Anakin is 21 while Liv is 18. He guards Liv with his life and destroy anyone in his path if they try being mean to her. Liv loves her big brother very much. Maddie Rooney (Sister, best friend) Anakin is mostly with Maddie because he loves her the most. He always calls her his little sister. She is always worried about his well being since he has been doing MMA since the age 13 and that the fact that is makes him more violent. Maddie helps Anakin design his locker with some of his favorite things but he mostly keeps family photos in his locker for example a photo of him and his siblings. During Anakin's birthday speech Maddie said she is proud of him and is happy he is in her school with her, Liv and Joey Joey Rooney (Brother) Anakin and Joey both get along just fine and there have been some problems with Anakin joining the new Ridgewood wrestling team since he does MMA. Parker Rooney (Brother) Parker sometimes hangs out with Anakin but rarely ever does because he is always around the girls. Pete Rooney (Dad) Pete and Anakin have always been getting along well but Pete doesn't like the idea of him doing MMA because he believes he can really hurt somebody. Karen Rooney (Mom) Karen deeply loves Anakin, but she doesn't want him doing MMA anymore because he has become dangerous. 'Friends' Diggie (enemy) Anakin originally hated Diggie for breaking Maddie's heart, but the two became friends in Wedding-A-Rooney Willow Willow is Anakin's best friend. Willow seems to be afraid of Anakin because she knows he could cause some serious damage. Anakin seems to care about Willow as if she was family because he lost his sister in the plane crash along side his mom Claire. Willow and Anakin have a pretty solid friendship Alyson Lyons (2nd ex-girlfriend) Alyson was Anakin's second girlfriend who cheated on him a month later and he broke up with her. Josh Willcox (best friend) Jacob likes hanging out with Josh. Sherry Chambers Wife Sherry is Anakin's childhood crush and he has had a massive crush on her since he was a baby. At the age of 9 his feelings for her kept growing and she had already found out when he would try talking to her, but gets too nervous. Sherry has always been there for Anakin when he needed her the most. In 2016 they became a couple and Anakin finally starts dating his true love. On September 2nd 2016 Anakin marries Sherry at 21 years old in Green Bay Wisconsin. Sherry had sadly passed away. Elizabeth Lyons Fiance ''' '''After Sherry passed away Anakin begun dating Elizabeth to try and move on from Sherry's death. Appearances *Anakin-A-Rooney *Dance-A-Rooney *Valentines Day-A-Rooney *Graduation-A-Rooney *R.I.P.-A-Rooney *Fight-A-Rooney *Book-A-Rooney *College-A-Rooney *Return-A-Rooney *Dating-A-Rooney *Rock-A-Rooney *Wrestle-A-Rooney *Wedding-A-Rooney *School-A-Rooney *Ghost-A-Rooney Trivia *On Halloween Anakin, Maddie, and Liv dressed up as the Phantom Shadows from Scooby Doo (though there were only two of them in Scooby-Doo) and used the laugh as the phantom to scare his cousins Joey and Parker to death. *He dated Jordan and Alyson before dating Sherry. *Anakin married Sherry at 19. *During the 3rd prom at Ridgewood Anakin apologizes to Sherry for not telling her he liked her. *He played for the Ohio State Buckeyes football team during his time a Ohio State University. *While at his school he played high school football. *He lost his mom and sister in a plane crash. *Anakin met Sherry in elementary school. *He is autistic! *He sometimes feels like he doesn't deserve to be Liv and Maddie's cousin. *In his first professional wrestling match Anakin had lost and the streak ended at 32 making him 32-1. *His wife Sherry died at 24 years old.